Snogbox
by plasticugliness
Summary: On the cybermen planet, Clara unties her Doctor, but he is actually the cyber-doctor. Better than it sounds... Some non-con stuff no actual rape however...


"Hello Clara. You are so pretty and funny and I'm beginning to like you in a way… Now untie me, so I can beat the cyber men!"

Clara's heart softened at the look of utmost urgency upon her Doctor's face. His eyes looked almost pleadingly into hers and before she knew she had moved a mere inch she had untied the doctor's restraints, looking at him in anticipation. She gripped his hand, pulling him up and then dashing to look at the cybermen's gradual advances.

"Alrighty doctor, how are we going to do it? We need to do it soon!"

The Doctor advanced on her, grinning and she smiled back.

"So how?"

He ran up to her, twirling her around. Clara giggled softly, her dress flaring out around her legs. Clara straightened her Doctor's bowtie and gave him a wide smile.

"So tell me your plan Doctor! Please tell me you have a plan doctor. You seriously had better have an actual plan!"

He grinned secretively at her and pulled her closer towards him, staring not at her but at the restraints he still held in his hands.

"Come closer!"

Clara stared at him. It was very unusual for him to act like… well, however he was acting. She looked up at him questioningly. However, she reasoned, the cyber kind probably wouldn't want someone so human near it. She continued her advance.

"Why?"

The Doctor merely shook his head at her, winking and giving Clara a conspiratorial smile.

"Come find out, My dear Clara."

She slowly walked towards him until she was merely centimetres away from him. Clara could see his chest expanding with each breath. She could reach out to feel the beating of his two hearts in his chest. She could look deep into his eyes, observe the weight of the universe and the galaxies simply by glancing at this odd time lord's eyes. Clara lifted her head slightly, opening her mouth to speak.

"Doct-"

Clara's words remained unfinished, cut off by lips caressing her own. She kissed the doctor back sweetly, overwhelmed with a warm, fuzzy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. His kiss was heated and ferocious, full of much more flaming desire and urgency than hers. She raised a hand up to the Doctor's chest, slightly pushing him away, much to his chagrin.

"Doctor, we need to help the-"

Yet again the Doctor cut her off, lips begging and pleading for entrance to her mouth. His companion did not grant him access and he grabbed her jaw and head, trying desperately to convinve her to slip her tongue in between his pinky lips. His hands were desperately stroking his impossible girl's cute brown hair, twining his fingers into it in total, uncontrollable lust.

It was then that Clara knew this wasn't her Doctor. Her Doctor was far from selfish, as this doctor was continuously proving to be. Her Doctor would have needed to save the people in danger before he even thought about acts of romance. Inwardly, Clara chastised herself for not noticing this sooner. She pushed him away again and looked deep into her beloved friend's eyes. They were dark, and empty.

"Wait."

The doctor looked at her questioningly, but allowed her to continue. He could easily stop her from leaving, so he wasn't worried about it was she was attempting to do.

"Clara?"

The corners of his mouth rose slightly at the name rolling off his own lips. Although they weren't exactly his lips he reminded himself. They were the Doctor's lips, but then again, it didn't really matter whose lips they were, rather who was controlling the words which escaped them. He laughed darkly.

The faux doctor grabbed Clara's arms with an inhuman strength, pinning them behind her back and tying them with the rope she had kindly removed from his own arms.

"Oh dear little impossible girl, you really cannot trust your sweet little doctor. You must learn to think your actions through love, or things like this happen. And things like this are no fun at all, eh?"

Clara struggled away, her back against his front, him holding onto her hips in a rather possessive manner.

"Please let me go!"

Clara cried her eyes wide and alive with fear, and guilt at how much she truly did want the doctor.

The man reached up to roughly caress her breast, grinding tantalizingly slowly against her arse.

"So silly little Clara. Never did you ever expect this hum? Your precious Doctor doing this to you? Or have you been dreaming about this for a good while, Soufflé girl? Your Doctor certainly fancies you very much. I doubt he wants to even have you find out about half the things he has wanted to do with you, impossible one."

The man who was not the doctor's face changed, and suddenly the doctor leapt away from the small girl who stood in front of him, as if she emitted a scalding heat.

"Clara! I'm so sorry! That wasn't me it was-"

Clara stepped forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock at her surprisingly romantic reaction to his own consciousness being in control. Clara grabbed his hand, dragging him away.

"Come one Mr. Snogbox, we have a world to save. And later, we can work out how much of a snogbox that thing of yours is. But first, Doctor, defeat the cybermen.

The doctor giggled lightly, straightened his bowtie and began to walk away, following Clara.

Once the Doctor reached his impossible girl she slipped her hand into his, and he squeezed each of her fingers individually.

``Right then Clara Oswald, It`s time to find out who you want. ``

Clara laughed, sounding like a sweetly tinkling silver bell of Christmas.

"You needn't find out Mister impatient. I know exactly who and what I want."

She gave him a wink, twirling out of his clasp around her hand.

"First you have got to catch and kill the cybermen though. After that, you have to catch me."


End file.
